Miedo a Llorar
by Arksodia
Summary: 'Eran unos ruidos extraños, indescriptibles e incomparables, jamás pudo oír en su alocada vida algo como eso. Tenía miedo, y muy pocas veces lo tenía, pero la mejor forma de vencerlo era enfrentarlo. Mala elección' Primer fic que subo, espero les guste! :D


Miedo a Llorar:

''Eran unos ruidos extraños, indescriptibles e incomparables, jamás pudo oír en su alocada vida algo como eso. Tenía miedo, y muy pocas veces lo tenía, pero la mejor forma de vencerlo era enfrentarlo. Mala elección''

**Hey Hey! que onda? Estoy muy, demasiado entusiasmada! es la primera historia que subo a Fanfictions. net y es como...como...WAW WAW WAW! XD me siento en una comunidad en la que siempre quise estar, y espero que les guste este fic (one-short ;) ) **

** Lo hice pensando principalmente en que sintió Hipo después de perder a su padre, ya que fueron algunas lagrimas y sufrimiento, pero no se mostró lo que tuvo que afrontar los días después. Debo admitir que es un punto de vista bastante tétrico y cínico (BUAJAJAJAJAJA, Nah mentira XD) pero bueno, creo yo que entraría como una posible historia de pos-película Dragones 2 (Como suelo llamar a la peli)**

** Bueno, espero simplemente que les guste, y con toda la humildad que pueda destacar, me presento ante Fanfiction como una pequeña escritora a la que, entre otras cosas, le gusta Como Entrenar a tu Dragón :3**

** ACLARACIONES!**

** +La historia se remonta, como ya dije, en HTTYD 2, por ende los personajes son como en la peli ;)**

** +How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 le pertenecen a DreamWorks, soy simplemente una mera fan de las películas y la serie**

** +Pido disculpas si algún nombre (Tanto de dragón como de persona) no esta bien, me llego la inspiración y ni pensé dos veces, solo puse como me acordaba :P**

Todo había acabado. Un Alfa cayó para desgracia de todos, y el otro desapareció entre las tinieblas acompañado de Drago Manodura.

La isla estaba casi completamente destruida, los picos helados se alzaban por sobre las casas y la mayoría las atravesaban, a lo cual la pobre de Gothi tenía más pacientes que clientes habituales en la herrería, y agregándole a todo esto, el jefe que se creía seria eterno estaba ahora en el paraíso vikingo, dejando a un joven y atropellado castaño con una aldea entre manos. Sin embargo, él los había salvado a todos de la destrucción total y la esclavitud al mando de un loco supuesto controlador de dragones que había convencido a más de 100 personas de que él era el buen camino. Exceptuando todo esto, y eso que no agregamos la evolución física de Chimuelo y el encuentro de la madre de Hipo con este último, la isla seguía su curso normal.

Quizás los vikingos no estaban totalmente felices, es más, se podía apreciar una penumbra en su mirada y un andar no tan enérgico, pero seguían con su labor normal, reconstruían rápidamente las viviendas y estaban en el curso de comenzar un monumento a Estoico el Vasto.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, uno, dos, todo continuo normal, pero al tercero algo un tanto perturbador ocurrió, de lo cual solo tienen conocimiento muy pocas personas.

Ese día había amanecido nublado, pero se podía destacar con una gran claridad como algunos rayos de sol agujereaban las nubes y traían su calor al frio y aun algo decaído Berk. Esa mismísima mañana, la rubia amaneció de un humor algo renovado. Iba superando de a poco el horroroso suceso que lleno a su aldea de angustia y dolor, y ni hablar de lo que había vivido ella, tan cercana a el personaje principal que parecía que todo le sucedía a esta misma, pero estaba decidida a superarlo por completo, si su novio lo hizo sin problemas, ella también lo podría hacer, era difícil, pero no imposible.

Apenas se arregló, salió a trotes de su habitación y rápidamente ya estaba fuera de su casa. El frio era espantoso, mas ahora con los grandes picos nevados, pero no le importaba, la brisa era suave y la despertaba de muy buena manera. No había tomado el desayuno, y no pensaba tomarlo sino después de encontrarse con Hipo como todas las mañanas, aunque esta vez al parecer ella se había despertado más temprano que él. Tenía que aprovecharlo.

Sin mucho preámbulo, subió sobre Tormenta y acariciándola por debajo del mentón, le dio las indicaciones de ir a la casa del castaño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, aunque a la dragona le costaba volar entre tantas puntas heladas, afiladas y abundantes. Apenas llegaron, Astrid le indico al Nadder que subiera al techo de la casa del ''actual jefe'' y comenzara a patalear. Siguió por un breve momento, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, por lo cual supuso alegremente que sería Hipo. Sin embargo, la que salió fue nada más y nada menos que Valka.

-¿Hipo, eres tú? Ya me estaba preocupando, no dejaste nad…

Pronto diviso a la rubia sobre su techo, y fue en ese momento en que las dos quedaron altamente sorprendidas. La de ojos azules bajo velozmente posándose en el pasto escarchado, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a donde la jovencita estaba aterrizando.

-Lo lamento señora, no quería despertarla-Dijo la rubia un tanto avergonzada

-No, no te preocupes linda, ya estaba despierta-Decía mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

Astrid se la devolvió, para luego mirar sobre los hombros de la mujer, buscando algún indicio de su novio

-Vienes a buscar a Hipo, ¿Verdad?-Comento mirándola algo divertida

-S-sí, precisamente ¿Aun está durmiendo?-Pregunto algo sonrojada mirando al Furia Nocturna salir de su establo y dirigirse velozmente hacia Tormenta

-No. Yo también lo estoy buscando, pero pensé que estaba contigo

No era extraño que el castaño desapareciera con su dragón a volar por las madrugadas, pero lo que era extraño era que se había borrado del contexto sin su dragón, y sin avisos a su madre. Comenzó a meditar posibilidades.

Saludo rápidamente a Valka, y viendo que Tormenta estaba tan divertida con su amigo, prefirió pedirle el permiso a la dueña de la casa y dejarla jugar. Si encontraba al joven, tarde o temprano vendrían a buscar alguna cosa y de paso se llevaría a la Nadder.

Se dirigió al centro del pueblo, pero a esa hora estaba totalmente muerto, faltaba un tiempo para que comenzaran a abrir los negocios y por lo general la gente se despertaba después de ese tiempo, los madrugadores era una raza casi extinta en Berk.

Pensó en que si no estaba allí, quizás había ido a hablar con Patapez, pero el tenia gran convicción en cuanto a dormir se tratara. El resto de la pandilla ni siquiera se presentó en sus más remotos pensamientos, al menos no a esas horas. No le quedaban muchas más opciones, tal vez el puerto, pero era muy difícil, y por otro lado el bosque, pero ¿Qué haría Hipo allí en plena madrugada y sin su dragón? Aunque lo mismo podría pensar del puerto.

Lo más probable era la herrería, si no aparecía era porque se había quedado dormido trabajando en algún proyecto o había madrugado ferozmente para terminarlo.

Fue hasta allí a paso veloz, aún faltaba bastante para que la aldea entera comenzara a trabajar, o al menos así lo indicaban lo tenues rayos de luz que asomaban por entre las nubes amenazantes. El único que estaba en la fragua era Bocón, quien la estaba abriendo aun somnoliento

-¡Bocón, Bocón!

El hombre escucho sus gritos desde lejos

-¡Ah, hola Astrid!-Bostezo-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Busco a Hipo, ¿No está allí?-Dijo señalando dentro del lugar

El robusto vikingo asomo la cabeza seguido por Astrid y reviso con la mirada su interior. Nada, absolutamente nada con vida. El rubio negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a mirar a la joven

-No está allí, quizás en su casa…

-Ya fui-Interrumpió apresuradamente algo preocupada

El hombre se dedicó a abrir la otra puerta que le faltaba, ya que cuando llego la sorpresiva visitante el apenas si había terminado de abrir la segunda de tres puertas.

-Pues, quizás este volando con Chimuelo-Sugirió rascándose la nuca

-Chimuelo esta con Valka

Entre los dos creció levemente la preocupación, estaban algo desconcertados, no era lo acostumbrado en el joven jefe desaparecerse sin previo aviso.

La rubia se dedicó a saludar tímidamente a Bocón y dirigió un paso algo relajado y frustrado hacia el gran salón para desayunar, hasta que vio bajar por las escaleras a un aldeano furioso, el cual apenas la vio se exalto increíblemente. Sin ninguna forma de suponerlo, este corrió hacia la rubia

-¡Oh señorita Hofferson, no sabe cuánto me alegra verla!

Astrid asintió algo perturbada a su acercamiento

-Necesito hablar con el jefe, pero se fue corriendo hace un tiempo al bosque. Vea, se me escaparon unos Jacks y…

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que se me escaparon unos…

-No, lo otro-Dijo con un cambio repentino de humor

-Que el jefe se fue corriendo hacia el bosque

Astrid paro en seco, tenía que irse lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba la frondosidad de los árboles, por lo cual dejo precipitadamente al aldeano quien prácticamente quedo hablando solo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y no le faltaba mucho para llegar a donde quería, aunque lo que más la espantaba eran los truenos que se escuchaban por entre las nubes, pero nada impediría que encontrara al castaño.

No le costó llegar mucho a la Cala, aunque pronto las gotas hicieron su aparición con una leve llovizna. A la rubia no le importaba, quería encontrarlo, fuera como fuera.

Sin embargo, algo la sorprendió. Eran unos ruidos extraños, indescriptibles e incomparables, jamás pudo oír en su alocada vida algo como eso, pero no la intimidaba, es más, agudizo el oído para poder ver de dónde provenía

Cada vez se hacía más claro mientras ella se iba desplazando por el lugar en donde Hipo entablo amistad con Chimuelo, y pronto pudo detectar la fuente de tan desagradable sonido. Provenía de una cueva poco profunda y de limitada luminosidad.

Ese extraño sonido se había aclarado bastante al acercarse a la cueva, pero la asusto al reconocer que era un sollozo gutural y frenético.

Aún no había asomado su cabeza en el desconocido lugar, pero estaba aterrada por primera vez en su vida, y no era por el sonido, sino que por la persona que podría estar emitiéndolo. Ella sabía que no podía ser él, casi no lloraba y si lo hacía jamás lo haría de esa manera, aunque tenía que admitir que era una terrible coincidencia que su novio se hubiera desaparecido y que en el mismo bosque donde supuestamente se encontraba y en el lugar más recurrido por él se encontraba la fuente de tan horrorosos sollozos.

Tenía miedo, y muy pocas veces lo tenía, pero la mejor forma de vencerlos era enfrentarlos, o al menos eso era lo que le decía Hipo, el cual ya tenía gran experiencia en situaciones como esas. Fue mala elección

Allí, a pocos metros de la entrada sin una total oscuridad se encontraba el reconocible Hipo, aunque de una forma que nadie imaginaria. Estaba en posición fetal, gritando y llorando horrorosamente, aun peor de como lo había escuchado Astrid. Él se apretaba fuertemente las rodillas contra el pecho ayudándose con los brazos, sin despegarse del suelo en donde estaba acostado, ya húmedo y removido de la transpiración y las lágrimas que el adolorido joven soltaba.

Lo que la ahora congelada y estupefacta rubia no sabía, era que para el nuevo jefe de Berk esa mañana, o más bien un sueño que tuvo, fue el detonante de una serie de emociones que el castaño tenía guardadas muy dentro de él.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudarlo pero no estaba segura de como acercársele, y era horrible verlo en ese estado, que parecía empeorar minuto a minuto. La lluvia se acrecentaba de mala manera, y todo lo que rodeaba a Astrid. Estaba asustada de sobremanera, no podía irse, y no solo porque no dejaría en ese estado al derribado joven, sino porque la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta increíblemente fuerte

Trato de acercársele haciendo el menor ruido, pero era inevitable, aunque no influía en nada que lo hiciera, ya que Hipo estaba tan ensimismado en sus sollozos que no escuchaba nada más que eso.

Cuando pudo posicionarse en cuclillas frente a él, la vista era tétrica. El chico tenía la cara roja y mojada, además de que no paraba de llorar y gritar. Astrid no sabía qué hacer, jamás había sucedido algo como eso en toda la isla, y menos a alguien tan allegado a ella como lo era en ese momento Hipo.

Sentía como al verlo se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía porque estaba en ese estado o cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero a ella también le afectaba, y ni quería pensar como estaría la madre del castaño si lo viera así.

Froto su mano contra la mejilla del mojado joven. Estaba frío y húmedo, además de totalmente descompensado, exceptuando la increíble fuerza que tenía para llorar de esa forma. Su dedo pulgar le frotaba la cara una y otra vez, mientras ella misma sentía como se desplazaba una lágrima por su rostro. El castaño al parecer la había sentido, ya que cada vez lloraba más despacio, pero no habría los ojos, es más, los apretaba con fuerza y dolor.

Pronto habían terminado los sonidos guturales y los gritos arrasadores, para dar paso a las lágrimas silenciosas y al dolor mínimamente exteriorizado. Llego un momento en el que Hipo se sentó con dificultad apoyándose en sus rodillas y colocando sus manos en ellas, sin alzar la cabeza. Astrid estaba sentada de costado, aún muy preocupada por él, mirándolo con gran dolor sin saber cómo actuar, hasta que este alzo el rostro

Su mirada era seria, deteriorada, los ojos los tenia hinchados y rojos, además de la nariz, que estaba totalmente colorada. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y parecía estar cansado, o al menos lo demostraba físicamente.

Se miraron por unos instantes, los ojos verde bosque prácticamente se habían esfumado por las venas que dominaban sus pupilas. Por otra parte, la rubia no encontraba la forma de preguntarle que le había pasado, al menos no con sutileza, tenía terror de verlo de vuelta llorar de esa manera.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia la salida de la cueva, divisando la lluvia constante y los rayos que caían de a ratos. Sorpresivamente, trato de pararse, dirigiendo pasos débiles a la salida. Sin embargo, no llego ni a los dos pasos cuando se volvió a descompensar. La chica no dudo ni un segundo en ir a socorrerlo, tomándolo por atrás y ayudándolo a sentarse nuevamente en la tierra. Le froto la espalda unas cuantas veces, y fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-No puedes salir en ese estado, y menos con esta tormenta

El castaño no levantaba la mirada del suelo, y Astrid vio como unas gotas provenientes de su cara volvían a caer en la tierra. La rubia se enojó, no con él, sino al pensar en quien le podía haber hecho eso

-Dime quien fue, y juro que le romperé la cara a golpes-Comento la joven con rabia

-Fui yo…

La voz casi no le salía, y a penas pronuncio esa palabra comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, pero en silencio. La vikinga no entendía, aunque pronto se le vinieron los peores pensamientos a la mente '' ¿Y si Hipo mato a Patán mientras dormía? '' Quizás era la culpa que sentía, pero no podía ser, no se llevaban tan mal como antes, y no tenía razones recientes de hacerlo. Quizás mato a otra persona, o se sentía mal por algo, pero no tenía muchas opciones en cuanto a razones se tratara, ya que el castaño estuvo los últimos días con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

De pronto, Hipo se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente, pero con menos fuerza de cómo lo hacía cuando la rubia lo encontró. El joven exclamaba frases contadas por lágrimas y berros

-¡Murió por mi culpa! Tenía que haber hecho algo-Decía casi sin aliento, mientras la joven le acariciaba el cabello y le devolvía el abrazo de la forma más comprensiva que podía encontrar-Jamás le pude decir que aceptaba ser jefe ¡Fui un inútil!-Dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte

Se había largado a llorar definitivamente, mientras arrastraba unas lágrimas de Astrid con él. De a poco iba entendiendo lo que sucedía, era difícil comprenderlo en esa horripilante situación, pero no imposible. Si era necesario, se quedaría todo el día allí, con él.

-Lo…-Se había trabado por el entumecimiento de su mismísima garganta-Lo extraño, A-Astrid, y lo necesito…

Era ahora la rubia quien lo abrazaba con fuerza. El pobre muchacho estaba destruido y totalmente debilitado, sus manos se posaban sin fuerza sobre la espalda de Astrid, mientras esta jamás dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, dejando que este se repoyara totalmente sobre ella.

El silencio los había ganado, no se escuchaba más que las precipitadas caídas de la gran cantidad de gotas de lluvia que predominaban el paisaje.

Hipo se separó con dificultad de la joven, quien lo miraba algo extrañada al ver la acción que había llevado a cabo. Este no levantaba la cabeza, y se fregaba con el brazo derecho la cara frenéticamente, para luego pronunciar las palabras más serias que llegaba a articular

-Lo lamento-Pronuncio con dificultad

-¿Pero que estas lamentando?-Dijo la joven indignada

-Lamento dejar a mi pueblo y salir corriendo como un perdedor a llorar en el bosque

Las palabras eran frías y reacias, pero para Astrid ya había rebalsado el vaso. Le tomo suavemente el mentón sobre sus manos, logrando levantar el rostro frustrado del azotado vikingo

-Lo único que tienes que lamentar es no haberme avisado a mí o a tu madre

-Pero…

-El resto es lo más sincero que he visto en mi vida

Hipo trato de zafarse del agarre que su novia le estaba dando, pero esta lo agarro más fuertemente de los costados de la cara, atrayéndolo más cerca de ella

-Había visto llorar a mucho vikingos, créeme cuando te digo que vi llorar de formas horribles a Patán en uno de esos días en donde Brutilda le dijo que jamás le querría, o a Brutacio cuando no se podía sacar del trasero a una piraña

El castaño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida, que contrajo una disimulada carcajada por paste de la joven

-Pero al que nunca había visto llorar de tal manera fue a ti. Cuando se llevaban a Chimuelo, te quedaste firmemente parado en el puerto, cuando caíste en medio de las llamas y perdiste la pierna, ¿Qué hiciste?

El vikingo hacia un buen rato que ya se había soltado del agarre de la rubia, porque no lo necesitaba, estaba mirándola fijamente, y en ese momento fue cuando se rasco levemente la nuca y respiro hondo, mirando levemente a la tierra

-Y-Yo, m-me levante y comencé a caminar

-Te levantaste y comenzaste a caminar-Comento la chica con mucha convicción-¿Y te acuerdas hace dos años cuando se te cayeron todos los tintes de colores en el rio, que fue lo que dijiste?

Hipo la miro y sonrió levemente

-Dije que esperaría nueve meses a que llegara el mercader Johan y trajera más

No había borrado esa tímida sonrisa de su rostro, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una lagrima. Astrid, copiando esa sonrisa que el presentaba, le paso su mano por la mejilla secándole las arrastradas gotas. Este solo se repoyaba en la palma y sonreía aún más ampliamente, con gran tranquilidad

-Sabes, eran demasiadas cosas las que llevabas guardadas ahí-Dijo posando su dedo índice extendido justo donde se encontraba el corazón del muchacho-No eres menos vikingo por desahogarte, sino más humano, y más sincero contigo mismo

Hipo sonrió, '' ¿Cómo era que siempre encontraba la forma de levantarle el humor? ''. Le tomo suavemente la palma de la mano y luego la miro, regalando la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar a pesar de lo decaído que se sentía

-Fui el primer vikingo en trecientos años que no pudo matar a un dragón

-Pero si el primero en montarlo

Los dos soltaron una pequeña risa, se había convertido en su frase identificadora a lo largo de los 5 años que habían pasado juntos. Pronto, Hipo comenzó a parase, pero esta vez estaba mucho más estable.

-Tengo que lavarme la cara-Dijo sacudiéndose el traje

Mientras, extendió una mano para ayudar a Astrid a realizar la misma acción

-Creo que te queda lindo el color rosado cremita-Comento con una leve risa

-¿Rosado cremita, que color es ese?-Pregunto algo divertido el castaño

-El que tiene tu cara ahora-Respondió acercándose bastante al joven, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-Y me gusta-Dijo dándole un breve pero tierno beso en los labios

-Pues supongo que no es tan necesario que me lave la cara-Comento mientras se reía, pero sin separarse del abrazo

Pronto un fuerte sonido de aleteo los interrumpió abruptamente, cuando vieron que dentro de la Cala aterrizaban tres dragones. Rápidamente se separaron y corrieron hacia la entrada de la cueva, desde donde vieron que había un Nadder, un Furia Nocturna y la mama de Hipo con su respectivo dragón.

-¡Hipo, Astrid!-Gritaba la mujer bastante exasperada

Los dos se miraron '' ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en la cueva? '' Por el momento no lo sabían, pero tampoco era su intención preocupar a todo el mundo. Rápidamente hicieron señas desde donde se encontraban para no tener que mojarse, y apenas la mujer los vio comenzó a correr directo hacia ellos, seguida de los dragones

Estaba completamente mojada y denotaba gran cansancio

-Los busque por todos lados, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Dijo jadeante con un tono levemente enfurecido

-Pues, yo, este…

-Hipo se había olvidado de algunas cosas que guardo aquí-Agrego la joven guiñándole un ojo al castaño-Y como comenzó a llover y no teníamos a nuestros dragones, decidimos resguardarnos en esta cueva

Valka se les quedo mirando algo extrañada, pero estaba más preocupada que cualquier otra cosa

-Pues regresemos, hay un hombre furioso que tiene grandes problemas con sus Jacks- Decía mientras se subía a su dragón y comenzaba a emprender vuelo

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con picardía, y mientras se reían subieron a sus respectivos dragones para dirigirse nuevamente a su rutinaria pero alocada vida, sea como sea, eran vikingos, son gajes del oficio.

FIN!


End file.
